Perfect
by RandomStories203
Summary: Maggie is the new member for the creative writing team for RAW then she and John Cena meet, while John is going through a divorce. Please review! and it is based on the John Cena divorce! John Cena x OC Not a good summary, but please read!
1. The beginning

**Hello! This is my second wrestling story and yes, it is based on the divorce between John and Liz and I got an idea that I can use my best friend for this story since she loves John Cena so much lmao I am also involved in the story, there will be a sequel with a different plot and a different pairing, but the same people will be involved just an addition of different people. Hope you enjoy it! :).**

Chapter 1:

John woke up on the couch of his best friend's house. He sighed deeply as he sat up, rubbing his face, feeling the stress on his back when he sighed deeply. Only one thing was on his mind. The divorce. He had filed for divorce from Liz just a couple weeks ago. He wasn't happy anymore to be married to her. He had been miserable for months. He obviously told Randy about his problems for that fact that Randy was his best friend.

He hears someone come downstairs and he sees Randy coming down the stairs with his daughter, Alanna, in his arms.

"Morning, Cena." Randy usually greeted John like that and John was used to it already and he never really cared in the first place.

"Morning." John replied.

"Have you heard anything else?" Randy said, referring to the divorce, while putting Alanna on one of the chairs in the kitchen.

"No, not yet." John replied while following the two into the kitchen.

"Morning, Alanna." John said to the small four year old and she smiled.

"Morning, Uncle John." Alanna said back to him, still smiling.

"You slept well?" John asked, sitting in a chair next to her as the little girl waited for her waffles and eggs.

The four year old nodded and let the conversation continue as she continued to wait.

"Where is Aunt Liz, Uncle John?" She asked, wondering where her aunt was. She obviously didn't know that John was getting a divorce to Liz and that left an uncomfortable feeling in John's chest when she asked the question with her name in it. John was about to answer, then Randy cut in.

"She's at her mom's house, Alanna." Randy lied to his daughter. He knew he had to for the sake of his daughter being too young to understand about most of the things adults would do. Randy looked over at John, he was sitting with his hands together on the table while his thumbs twirled around each other. Samantha then came downstairs in her silky nightgown and smiled at Alanna and greeted her and glanced over at John then went over to Randy and kissed him on the lips.

"Morning." She said to her husband then glanced back at John, who didn't seem to notice that he was gone from this world into another. She felt Randy's arm wrap around her and brought her closer to him.

"What's wrong with John?" She said quietly to Randy as she glanced back at John, and then smiled at Alanna when Alanna looked at her from watching TV.

"Alanna asked him a question about Liz, and then John just got quiet and went into another world." Randy replied just as quiet as he continued to make eggs for everyone while keeping an arm around his wife.

"He needs a vacation, Randy. He can't stay like this." Samantha said, worriedly. She didn't like seeing John like this most of the time. She was afraid he might do something stupid like cause self-harm and she didn't want that.

"We don't have vacation for two more months and John isn't going to get a vacation until the divorce is finalized." Randy replied. Randy removed his arm from his wife's waist and grabbed a big plate and put the eggs on there and the already-made, heated waffles on another and handed them to Samantha.

"Put these on the table, please." He said politely.

"And ask John if he wants coffee before we leave." Randy added. Samantha nodded and went to put the two plates on the table. Alanna grabbed a waffle and went back to TV as she gnawed on the waffle.

"John." Samantha said, but he hadn't moved from position. She placed her hand on his forearm and shook him a bit.

"John." She said once again and he looked up.

"What?" He replied, his light blue eyes had turned dark blue.

"Want coffee? Randy is going to make some." Samantha said as she stood up straight still looking at the devastated, stressed out man in front of her that her husband called a best friend.

"Um, yeah sure, thanks." John replied with a small smile. Samantha smiled back in response and walked back to Randy telling him John's answer to the offer.

After Randy and John had eaten breakfast, it was time to go and work.

"Bye, sweetie." Randy said and he kissed his wife on the lips and hugged Alanna then looked at John, seeing him staring into space once again as John's body was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"John, let's go." Randy slapped his best friend on the arm gently to not hurt him then John came out of his trance and followed Randy to the car.

"Maggie, come on, stop being so negative." A brunette said to her blue eyed best friend.

"Jennifer, this is already hard enough. I'm going to think negative either way." Maggie said to Jennifer, while both of them sat on the bench out of Vince McMahon's office.

"Fine, if you're going to be negative, then don't open your mouth and complain." Jennifer said, sitting back and putting her headphones in to not hear the negative aroma from her best friend then took out her headphones and sighed.

"Maggie, why are they going to say no? If they didn't want you on the writing team they would had never set an appointment for you." Jennifer said, wanting the negativity to go away and to make her best friend stop worrying.

Maggie took it into consideration and stayed silent thinking.

"But you're a Diva, so you don't need to worry. You already got a job." Maggie said sighing, wanting to get the meeting over it.

"You think I just came here and they were "Oh, you're a Diva now." No, obviously not, I went to freaking wrestling school and now, I'm here and you're lucky I hooked you up." Jennifer said, sitting back once again, sighing to release the frustration in her.

"You know I really want to slap you right now for thinking this way. I showed them demos of your writing and they love it." Jennifer said to Maggie, looking at the blue eyed brunette whom she calls a best friend. Maggie chuckles when Jennifer says she wanted to slap her.

"You always say that and you never do it." Maggie says back, still chuckling.

"I will snap one of these days and bang your head against the wall to make your fucking brain come back to reality to stop worrying about shit." Jennifer said.

Maggie laughed then stayed quiet and sat back on the bench, waiting for Vince to send her inside, though she could not stop worrying, she wanted this job bad. She loved WWE and really wanted to be on the creative writing team.

Jennifer and Maggie were always like this. Insulting each other, hitting each other, or threatening the other with shit they know they would never mean to do one day. They were always like this and people found it weird, but that was how their friendship was since the summer of going into eighth grade. They seem to trust each other from the start though they were different. Maggie was more of the joker type and Jennifer was the more serious type and Maggie, of course, took that advantage to play around with her. After high school, they saw each other for two more years then instead of going to college, Jennifer went to wrestling school and Maggie went to New York to go to a college there for writing.

The two best friends almost lost contact, but they saw each other again when they went back home to New Jersey and they got caught up again. Jennifer told Maggie she was a WWE Diva and Maggie wanted to get a job there so Jennifer hooked her up with an appointment with Vince. It wasn't easy of course, but he loved the way Maggie wrote and set an appointment.

Maggie looked at the door open to the office of the big boss and saw Vince and he smiled politely to Jennifer then looked at Maggie, keeping the smile on.

"So this is Maggie, Jen?" Vince asked looking to the Diva and Jennifer nodded.

"Yeah, she's my best friend too. We met in middle school." Jennifer reply with a smile.

"That's nice, now, Maggie come inside." Vince said, going inside to his office.

"Good luck, Mags." Jennifer said and chuckled when Maggie hit her arm.

"Don't call me that." Maggie said then glanced at Jennifer walking away and took a deep breath and walked inside Vince's office.

Randy pulled up backstage where all the cars are and looked over at his best friend, seeing him out of it once again and sighed, shaking him a bit.

"Can't you focus for at least three minutes, John?" Randy asked. John sighed and looked at Randy.

"I am focusing." John replied with a monotone voice.

"Not on the divorce, Johnny." Randy snapped back. John sighed once again, letting his hand rub down his face.

"I need more coffee." John said tiredly.

Jennifer was in sweatpants and a loose tank top, walking around the stadium for RAW tonight and saw Randy and John at catering and walked up to them.

"Hey Johnny." She greeted John with a small smile. Her smile faded when he just waved back, taking another drink of his coffee and then walks back from Jennifer and Randy.

"Wha-"

"He's been devastated since the divorce. It's making him depressed and it's all he can think about." Randy said before Jennifer can say anything. Jennifer sighed and looked at John who's looking at promos and talking with some of the cameramen.

"We need to take him out tonight." Randy suggested and Jennifer nodded looking back at Randy.

"We do." Jennifer replied, glancing at John.

"So, how's everything with you and Eric?" Randy asked Jennifer.

"Eric being an ass as usual." The light brown brunette rolled her eyes, lazily crossing her arms. Randy chuckled and put an arm on her shoulders, bringing her into his body and Jennifer laughed then stepping back, removing Randy's arm from her shoulders.

"Just break up with him already, Jen. There's no point of staying with him." Randy said, not wanting her to be with an asshole like Eric. Randy and John had already beaten him up probably more than four times already.

"You have no idea what he does to make me stay though." Jennifer replied.

"Yeah, it pleasures you, but he becomes an ass again the next day." Randy said, looking down at the brunette and she sighed.

"I'm glad you are one of my guy best friends." Jennifer said with a small smile and Randy smiled and hugged her.

"Well, I'm only looking out for my best friend, well now, two, including you." Randy said chuckling as Jennifer slapped him on the arm.

Maggie was walking down to catering with Vince, smiling widely as she talked to the big boss that owned the company. She was proud of herself for getting the job. She would now be surrounded by wrestlers and her best friend, which she loved.

Vince and her got to catering and saw Randy and Jennifer talking and the duo walked up to the two of them.

"Randy, I would love for you to meet the new member of the creative writing team." Vince said smiling, and Randy looked down at Maggie and shook her hand.

"Where's John?" Vince asked and Maggie eyes lit up just at the sound of his name. Jen chuckled at Maggie's reaction to the sound of John's name.

"He's over there with some of the camera guys, but I don't think he'll want to meet anyone new since the only thing he can focus on is the divorce." Randy said calmly, but sternly so Vince would not take Maggie to meet John.

"Oh alright." Vince said and backed away.

"Well, I've got some more work to do. Maggie, you'll start next week on Monday." Vince said, looking at Maggie and she smiled.

"Okay, thank you." Maggie said and Vince walked away.

"You aren't going to introduce yourself, Jen?" Randy asked and Jen shook her head.

"We already know each other; we've been best friends since middle school." Jennifer said, glancing at Maggie, who is staring at John.

Jennifer chuckles and drags Maggie away to the creative writing room.

"Come on, little girl." Jennifer said dragging her best friend away so she wouldn't stare at John and Maggie pulls Jennifer to stop her.

"No, stop, dude." Maggie said, looking at Jennifer.

"Dude, you are going to look weird if you continue to stare at John like that." Jennifer replied and Maggie fell silent knowing it would be true.

"Fine, I won't stare at him. I just want food." Maggie said after a few minutes of silence. Jennifer sighed, meaning to Maggie okay and Maggie smiled this time dragging Jennifer back to the catering table and grabbing a finger sandwich and starts eating and looks at Randy then back at Jen and starts a conversation between the three.

John continued talking to the cameramen and took a last gulp of his black coffee, hoping the coffee would wake up him at least, but his mind still wanders back to the divorce. He knows how nasty it's going to be, especially when Liz hired the lawyer that Linda Hogan hired and dried Hulk of his money. Though it shouldn't be that much of a problem since he had a prenup with her that they both signed in 2009. John went to throw up his empty cup and looked up and saw Randy, Jennifer, and another woman. John just froze in his position, staring at her. He looked all around her face. The light blue eyes and brown hair with blonde highlights in that mixed perfectly together. He couldn't stop staring at her. He thought she was the most beautiful thing in the world. His trance was then interrupted by one of the cameramen and looked at the man then blinked a few times and stopped staring at the girl. He went back to doing his work, but another thing was now on his mind and it was her.

After the RAW show, everyone went out to a bar to eat and drink. Randy went with John and Jennifer went with Maggie so everyone can meet her. John was at the bar with Randy and looked around the bar for the girl he saw earlier with Randy and Jen.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Randy asked as he took a drink from his Corona.

"Huh? What?" John said, glancing at his best friend then letting his eyes wander all over the bar for the girl, then he sees the door open and looks to see Jen then the girl he saw earlier come in, laughing with Jen. Randy sees John staring at someone and follows his eyes in the direction of the girl.

"You like her? Maggie?" Randy asked and John looked up.

"Her name is Maggie?" John asked and Randy nodded.

"That's a pretty name." John said and Randy laughed.

"You like her dude." Randy said and John broke his eyes from the girl and looked at his best friend.

"I know." John said then continued to let his eyes linger at Maggie throughout the night until it was time to go back to Randy's house.


	2. Coming up with a plan

**Here's chapter 2! Leave reviews! :) Sorry, it's not a good chapter :p **

Chapter 2:

"Well, I noticed John staring at you the whole night, Maggie." Jennifer says as she glances at Maggie and Maggie chuckles.

"Yeah right, I doubt it." Maggie says as they continue walking down the hall in the stadium. It was Monday and Maggie's job has started today and she already loves it.

"Are we going out again to the bar?" Jennifer asked.

"Yeah, but obviously we aren't drinking since-" Maggie is cut off by Jen.

"We don't drink; yeah I know that, Maggie." Jennifer says, chuckling. Maggie grins slightly and looks back at Jennifer before entering the creative team room.

"See you after your match?" Maggie asks Jennifer and Jen nods.

"Yeah, of course." Jen replies and walks off and Maggie heads inside the room.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"John! Let's go! We're late already!" Randy yells for John downstairs and John comes running downstairs with his duffle bag.

"Let's go, you idiot." Randy says to John and John rolls his eyes.

"Shut up, man. I got a call from my lawyer." John says as they walk out of Randy's house and get into the car.

Randy gets to the stadium in forty-five minutes, making them almost thirty minutes late.

"Damnit, John, you are going to get us in fucking trouble, you idiot." Randy says and grabs his duffle bag and gets out of the car, quickly with John following behind.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Maggie is watching the screen as Jennifer's theme comes on and she is walking out for her match against Eve Torres and she hears the crowd roar with excitement once Jennifer is walking down the ramp and into the ring, then Eve's theme comes on and the crowd screams, but not as loud as when Jennifer comes out.

Jennifer does a backflip and kicks Eve in the face and Jennifer gets on the top rope of the ring and brings her down, doing a somersault and into pinning Eve and Jennifer hears the crowd count to three and Jennifer gets up, smiling widely and out of breath as the crowd grows louder and Jen feels the vibrations of some of the people stomping their feet and Jen feels like she can't hear any more from the screaming and Jen gets out of the ring and walks back backstage before Raw goes to commercial.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Where were you two?" Vince asks John and Randy who are coming out of the locker room.

"Johnny boy here had to take an hour call from his damn lawyer." Randy said annoyed and walks away from the two.

Vince looked at John and John grinned in a guilty way.

"Sorry, it's just the divorce is getting under way and getting more and more stressful by the hour." John said, apologizing for being late. John also told Vince that he was sorry for making Randy late and will try to not do it again.

"Alright, I'll let it slide a couple times, but after the divorce is finalized you are to come on time, you hear?" Vince said, looking at John seriously.

"Yeah, I will." John replied and walked away from Vince and Vince walked the other direction to go to his office.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Jennifer was going through the halls to go to the creative writing room to get Maggie then she bumped into Randy.

"Hey, Randy." Jennifer greeted him with a wide, friendly smile and Randy just responded with a lazy wave and a small grin.

"What's wrong?" Jennifer asked.

"John and his divorce. It made us late tonight. He was lucky we both got here before our matches." Randy replied. Jennifer noticed the annoyance in his voice and Jen rubbed his arm in comfort and hugged him.

"It's only for a couple more months until it's finalized, Randy." Jennifer said as she pulled away from the hug.

"Yeah I know, but I don't want it to cost me my job just because I came late. " Randy said.

"It won't cost you your job; you will still work here and do what you love to do. I'm sure Vince had told John that he will be able to come in late since the divorce is going underway and starting now." Jennifer replied and Randy sighed.

"I hope you're right." Randy said, trying to calm down his nerves.

"I am, trust me. You are going to the bar with John after the show?" Jennifer asked.

"Yeah I'm going with Rhodes, Punk, Show, and Batista too." Randy replied.

"Okay, I'm just bringing Maggie, the divas are going by themselves because they take so long to change, they aren't even worth waiting around for." Jennifer said, chuckling a bit and Randy laughed quietly.

"Oh you know, John likes Maggie. He couldn't stop staring at her the other night." Randy said and Jennifer smiled widely.

"That's good because Maggie likes John too." Jennifer said, excitedly.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Randy asked Jen and Jen nodded quickly, still smiling widely.

"We hook them up." Jen replied and Randy smiled.

"Yeah, but how are we going to do it?" Jen asked, trying to think of a quick and straight to the point plan.

"Uhh, maybe they can talk first and see where it goes?" Randy suggested and Jen sighed.

"Really, friends first?" Jen whined. Jennifer wanted Maggie and John together already, she didn't want to wait any longer, knowing that John could be Maggie's one and only for the rest of her life.

"Yes, friends first. That's how you get to know the person, Jen." Randy said and Jen rolled her eyes.

"Fine, whatever. Where though? At the bar?" Jen asked and Randy nodded.

"Yeah, obviously. We need them in a public place and we will be there so it would be awkward between the two of them." Randy replied.

"Yeah, that's good. Should we do it tonight?" Jen asked and Randy shook his head.

"Next week or on Friday this week." Randy added.

"This Friday would be perfect." Jen said and Randy agreed.

Both were excited to try the plan out especially for both of their best friends. They just couldn't wait to see what would evolve between the two. Randy and Jen hoped that Maggie and John are the ones for each other.

After the show everyone went to the bar to hang out and have a good time. Maggie returned to talking with some friends and danced a bit with Jen, while John returned to his way of staring at Maggie all night until it was time to go. Randy just couldn't wait for John and Maggie to get together. Jen couldn't wait either.


	3. Plan put into action

**Here's chapter 3! Leave reviews please and thank you! And I got a review saying that the person didn't like it when people involved the people from the wrestler's personal life well I'm going to change it in this chapter so I hope you guys enjoy :). **

Chapter 3:

It was Friday, which meant Smackdown would be showing today, but no one had to work since they filmed the episode on Tuesday. John's divorce was at a halt since Liz was trying to get rid of the divorce papers, which made it worse for John.

"John, come on let's go out tonight. You need to relax." Randy said to John, whose face was in his hands from being stressful.

"What about Samantha and Alanna?" John asked.

"I told them I would be taking you out, now-"Randy pauses, looking over at what John is wearing and thinks it's good enough.

"Eh, your clothing is okay, let's go now." Randy says, grabbing his leather jacket and car keys. John sighs, hating the moment right now. He just wanted to stay at home and relax there, but Randy knew John needed a distraction and he knew the perfect solution.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Jen, stop. What are you doing?" Maggie asked her best friend whose is going through Maggie's closet for a dress.

"We are going out tonight and you don't want to look like shit." Jennifer replied, still looking for a good enough dress so Maggie would look irrestible to John tonight when they talked.

"I think a nice shirt with jeans would be fine, Jen." Maggie said, finding her best friend a bit annoying now.

"No, it wouldn't be. Not for the occasion." Jen replied.

"Jennifer, we are going out to a fucking bar. You think I want to get laid tonight? Because I don't want to get laid at all tonight." Maggie said.

"Too bad, put this on." Jennifer said, throwing the blue dress onto Maggie's bed.

"I'm doing your make up and put your hair half up and half down, straighten." Jennifer said before walking out of Maggie's room.

Jennifer went downstairs and pulled out her cellphone, calling Randy.

"Hello?" She heard the familiar voice on the other line.

"Randy, where are you and John?" Jennifer asked

"At a fucking gas station. I have been in the car for almost twenty minutes now. I went to put gas in because I was almost out and John said I'll be back and I saw him go into the restroom and he hasn't come out yet which I'm getting pissed off right now." Randy replied, almost yelling into the phone and Jennifer chuckled.

"Don't go all Hulk on me, thunder thighs." Jennifer said, practically laughing and Randy rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Where are you and Maggie?" Randy asked.

"At her house still, she's getting ready." Jennifer replied and heard Maggie come downstairs.

"Oh shit, gotta go. See you there. Bye." Jennifer said and hung up right when Maggie got to the bottom step.

"Who were you talking to?" Maggie asked, giving the make up platelet to Jennifer.

"Oh, um Eric. He said he isn't going out with us tonight." Jennifer said, while putting on a light eye shadow color on Maggie.

"I thought you guys were doing bad..? I thought you said you were going to break up with him..?" Maggie asked and Jennifer rolled her eyes, luckily Maggie's eyes were closed.

"I was, but he called and we...We made up." Jennifer said, finishing up with Maggie's make up.

"Now, let's go." Jennifer said, going to put on her black five inch platform heels and went out to the car.

"You're killing me, Jen." Maggie said as she got into the passenger seat and Jen chuckled, driving away.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Why are we at the bar? I don't want to be here, Randy." John said, whining already even though he hasn't even been inside yet.

"Shut up, will ya?" Randy replied, aggravated with John now. He turns off the engine of the car and gets out.

"Let's go, Johnny boy." Randy said then went inside. John rolled his eyes, sighing to release the frustration he has and gets out, following Randy inside.

OoOoOoOoO

Randy and John were drinking beers at the counter, while someone put on music and half of the customers in the bar were starting to dance.

"This is fucking boring, why did you bring me out?" John whined again and Randy made a fist.

"I'm really trying to control my fist going into your face, John." Randy replied wishing Jen was there already with Maggie.

"Well, can we go then I won't make you aggravated." John said.

"No, we aren't going anywhere. Not yet." Randy replied then sighed in relief when he saw Jen and Maggie and smiled.

"Look, Jen and Maggie are here." Randy said, smiling as he slapped his best friend on the arm lightly.

John looked over at the door and saw Jen and Maggie, but he stared at Maggie. He looked over the blue dress that fit her perfectly and saw her straight, long brown hair with blonde highlights caressing down her back. He heard Randy chuckle and looked at him.

"Go talk to her, dude." Randy said and John shook his head.

"Why not? You're too much of a pussy?" Randy said, chuckling as John hit him in the arm.

"No, I just don't want to embarrass myself." John replied, glancing over at Maggie and Jen who are talking to some of the divas that they are friends with.

"Well, at least try, Johnny boy." Randy said, glancing over at the duo as well before his eyes go back to his best friend.

"Fine." John said and got up, starting to go over to Maggie then stops and turns back to Randy.

"I can't man." John said, his stomach starting to hurt.

"I'll give you fifty dollars if you go and talk to Maggie." Randy said then holds up a fifty dollar bill up and John bites his lip then turns back around and goes over to Jen and Maggie and taps Maggie on the shoulder, then Maggie turns around and smiles when she sees John.

"Hey, John. What's up?" Maggie asks then Jen turns around and smirks and slowly walks away from them as John answers her and they start a conversation and goes over to Randy.

"Hey, thunder thighs." Jen says and chuckles, sitting on the bar stool next to him. Randy rolls his eyes with a small smile.

"Hey, jenny." Randy says with a sly smirk and Jen looks at him, glaring.

"Don't call me that. I told you that before we became this close." Jennifer said.

"And before we went out." Randy said with a slight smirk and Jen rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, and you don't listen." Jen says chuckling a little.

"I can't believe we are still this close especially how horrible things ended the way they did a few years ago." Randy said, glancing over at Jen. Jen looks back for a few seconds then lets her eyes linger on John and Maggie who are laughing and sitting close together.

"Yeah, I think that's the good part. I honestly can't imagine my life without you and John in it. You two just fit." Jennifer said.

Jennifer turned around in the bar stool asking for a bottle of war from the man behind the counter of the bar then turned back around and saw John coming towards them.

"Well, can I have my fifty dollars now?" John asked Randy, holding out his hand for the money.

Randy chuckled and Jennifer looked at Randy, a bit nonplussed at what was happening.

"Did you guys really make a bet?" Jennifer asked and looked at Randy, who looked at Jen with a small soft plastered across his lips.

"No, we didn't." Randy said as he looked back at John, who had his mouth opened, shocked.

"But…But…But." John said, actually wanting the fifty dollars.

"Dude, I tricked you. That little thing you and Maggie were talking about. Me and Jen premeditated this." Randy said and Jen smiled and continued to look at a surprised John.

"Yeah, Maggie doesn't even know it either." Jen added and John looked at both of them then relaxed.

"Thanks guys." John said and Jen got up, putting a hand on his broad shoulder.

"You're welcome, Johnny boy." Jen said and walked away to Maggie before her best friend and John could start a few hours long conversation.

"Dude, you should have married her." John said to Randy and Randy looked at Jen, who was talking to Maggie and Beth.

Randy then rolled his eyes "No, man. It wasn't that great with her." John scoffed.

"Yeah okay, dude I'm sorry, but you were much happier with Jen than anyone else." John said and Randy took a drink from his beer then let his eyes linger on Jen. It was truth and he would be lying if he denied that he was much happier with Sam than anyone else. The truth was he still loved Jen and still thought about what they had and wishes she would have given him another chance.

"You should have never done that to her man." John said, looking at Jen and Maggie.

"Yeah I kinda knew that after I lost what I loved." Randy said and sighed and looked down at the wooden floor.

Randy saw a pair of feet under his face and looked up to see Jen.

"What's wrong?" Jen asked then Randy shook his head.

"Nothing, everything is fine. Just thinking." Randy said and Jen crossed her arms and put her weight on one leg.

"Oh no, what happened?" Jen asked. She knew whenever Randy said he was just thinking. It meant something was wrong. She hoped she hadn't done anything wrong.

"Nothing, Jen. Nothing, I swear." Randy lied and gave a small smile. Jen eyed him and sighed.

"Okay if you say so. John and Maggie are talking it up over there." Jen said and pointed to John and Maggie who were talking and laughing. They seemed to enjoy each other's company. Jen looks back at Randy, who was staring at them like he wanted what they had.

"Okay, now I know something is wrong, thunder thighs." Jen said and sat in the stool to the left of him and asked for a bottle of water instead of a beer. Randy chuckled at the nickname everyone is used to calling him as a joke, but he honestly would only let Jen call him that.

"I'm fine, Jen." Randy lied, but Jen wasn't convinced.

"Stop lying to me, especially straight to my face, Randall." Jen said using his birth name. Randy knew she was being very serious now and needed to tell her the truth.

"I've just been thinking of…um." Randy pauses, hesitant to tell her the truth. Truth was that Samantha and Randy have been having problems for almost the past year. It would be fine in the morning, but throughout the day he would call or she would and they'd end up arguing for a couple hours until the next day.

"Samantha and I need to divorce, Jen. It's been horrible for almost a year now and nothing is getting better." Randy finally released half of the truth. He won't release the other half of it. He couldn't because in the end he would be the one hurt and alone.

Jen sighed, trying to think of something to say. She wouldn't have imagined that they were thinking of separating, especially with Alanna still growing up.

"I mean, if you guys have to then you have to. Things happen for a reason and maybe she isn't the one for you." Jen said a bit hesitantly, a bit afraid of his reaction. Randy just sighs and just takes in her words and looks at her.

"Thanks for being there when I need you." Randy said and Jen smiled softly.

"You're welcome, Thunder thighs." Jen chuckled and so did Randy.

"You can come stay with Maggie and I if you want and John can tag along too." Jen said, getting up from the bar stool. Randy quickly got up, smoothing out any wrinkles from his shirt and nodded.

"That sounds fine." Randy pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you so much, Jen. I don't know what I'll do without you in my life." Randy said and Jen had her ear pressed against his chest and felt the vibrations from there as he talked, she smiled softly and looked up at him.

"You're welcome, Randall. Now let's go get those love birds and go." Jen said giggling as she pulled away from the hug. Randy chuckled and the duo walked over to where their best friends are and told them they wanted to leave. Randy told John they were going to stay with Jen and Maggie tonight and Jen told Maggie that Randy and John were staying over. Maggie and John couldn't help, but smile widely and Maggie went to John and walked beside him, holding his hand. Jen chuckled and felt Randy's arm against hers and looked at him then turned her head to John and Maggie and both of them chuckled as they got to the car to go the house that Jen lived in with Maggie.


	4. Changes

**Hello! I haven't updated in a month! Sorry! I was busy with so much crap :p I really hope you guys forgive me! :/ Anyways, enjoy and leave reviews! **

Perfect:

Jen and Maggie were walking down the hallway of the stadium. Jen walking to the locker room and Maggie walking to the creative writing trailer to get to work.

"Hey, you heard Randy on the phone late last night?" Maggie asked Jen.

"No, why?" Jen asked, glancing over at her best friend.

"He was yelling, I heard it from my room. Sounded like he was downstairs in the kitchen." Maggie replied and got to the door to go inside the Creative Writing Team trailer. Jen sighed, she knew she had to find Randy now.

"Ohh, I'll see you after the show?" Jen asked Maggie and Maggie nodded. Jen grinned lightly and walked away to go to the locker rooms to change. She sighed as she got changed.

_I wonder what the hell is happening to him. _Jen wondered. She just brushed the feeling off and continued to get changed.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

John was walking down the hallway to the creative writing team trailer to see Maggie. He lifted his hat and brushed his hand over the small part of hair that was left on the top of his head and put the hat back on. He was getting through the divorce with Liz, yes it was stressful and yes, she denied the fact that they were getting a divorce, but nothing would stop him. He just knew that it had to be final. He just hoped that nothing will ruin Maggie and himself. John liked Maggie a lot, he just hoped that his old ways wouldn't appear and make an ass out of himself. He knew she was the one, whether he didn't like it or not. He knew Maggie was the one and no one else.

John continued walking and looked into some of the rooms and passed by the lounge where the rest of the wrestlers saw Jen and Beth wrestle in their match. John already had did his tasks of what he needed to do for tonight. All he needed was to see Maggie, and his day will be complete.

He sighed once his phone starting ringing and check his caller I.D and it was Liz. He rolled his eyes and picked up.

"What do you want, Liz?" John said, annoyed.

"Why did I get divorce papers again, John? We aren't getting a divorce." Liz said on the other line and John sighed, trying to not get frustrated.

"Yes, we are, Liz. I don't want you anymore. We aren't happy. All we do is argue and I'm tired of it." John said, almost wishing he had never met her.

"Come on, Johnny. Don't be like that." Liz said, a bit seductively.

John rolled his eyes and said "Just get the papers signed and brought back to the courthouse, Liz." With that, John hung up his phone and put it on silent and kept walking to the trailer where Maggie was to take her out tonight.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Randy was in the locker room after the show had ended. He wasn't sure what was going to happen at this point. Samantha had enough of it already and filed for divorce herself. He was kind of satisfied with it because he wouldn't be the one to break the news and hurt her, but she did it herself and Randy wasn't really upset about it.

Randy got up after changing into just a t-shirt and jeans and saw John came into the locker room, smiling widely.

"What's got you so happy, Cena?" Randy asked and John smiled even more when Randy knew he was replaying the moment in his head.

"Got a date Friday night. With Maggie." John smiled as he took off his shirt and put on a fresh, clean one.

"Lucky you." Randy said in a monotone voice. Randy would be lying if he said he wasn't the least bit of jealous. Randy remembered the time before Sam, that he had finally got a date with Jen after a few months of trying to get her to like him and agree to at least one date.

Flashback

_Randy just got done with his match, holding his World Heavyweight Campion belt, retaining the title and everyone congratulated him, but he didn't care. He just wanted to find one person only. He continued walking down the hallway until he found the person he wanted to see and smiled before walking up to that young woman he cared oh so much about. _

"_Hey, Jen." Randy said as he came up from behind her with the biggest smile on his face. He looked over at Beth and saw her smile which meant Jen had probably rolled her eyes and she turned around. _

"_Hi, Orton." Jen said as she looked up to his icy, yet soft blue eyes. _

"_I was wondering if I can talk to you for a minute." Randy asked. He really hoped she would say yes this time instead rejecting him all the time. _

"_Oh, jeez, here we go again." Jen said as she leaned on the wall for support and crossed her arms with chuckles and turned to her head to look at Beth and nudged her head to go in some direction so they can talk. Randy chuckled and did the same as Jen, but he moved a little closer to her. _

"_Soo, I was wondering." Randy started off and saw Jen smile. _

"_I know, you're always wondering." Jen chuckled and let him continue. _

_Randy chuckled and continued his question "So, I was wondering if maybe you would like to go out with me to dinner after the taping of Smackdown." _

_Once again, he wanted for the rejection, but was actually quite surprised when Jen didn't say no right away. Jen actually thought about it this time. At first, she didn't like him at all and found him to be an annoying bastard, but she got used to him and started to develop feelings for him. She wouldn't mind giving him one chance. _

"_Well, I'm busy tomorrow night." Jen said, trying to hide her sly smirk. _

"_Aww, damn. I really hope that plan is worth it." Randy said as he moved closer to her and she giggled. _

"_I'm sure it will be, Orton." Jen said as she stood straight to only barely meet his chest at her height of 5'4 and his of 6'4. Randy smiled and bent down to kiss her forehead and played with a small strand of her hair, but she backed away. _

"_Better make it worth it, Orton or else you're fucked." Jen said as she walked away to go get ready for her match and Randy chuckled to himself. He sure knew how to make it worth. Randy then saw John walking down the hallway and couldn't wait to tell him the news. _

End of Flashback

Randy replayed that moment once again in his mind. He felt so guilty about it, but at the same time it felt right. He couldn't imagine any other person he would rather spend the last few years of his life with and he knew it wasn't Sam.

"Good luck on the date, Cena." Randy said as he got up.

"You know, Orton, instead of you spending your night at a damn motel. Spend it with Jen. Maybe you'll be satisfied enough with your night." John suggested and took it into consideration. He knew Jen would let him stay over.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Okay, I'm almost done, Mags." Jen said to Maggie as she applied eye shadow to the girl's eyelids. Jen has been helping Maggie since they got back and Jen wanted Maggie's date to be perfect. She already loved John and Maggie together. Sometimes, she would end up talking about a wedding to Maggie when Maggie wasn't even thinking about engagements or marriage yet, though she let her best friend vent out her ideas and most of them weren't as bad as she thought. She honestly loved the ideas and she would have to admit that she was falling for John fast and hard and she kept herself from falling for John that much, but she couldn't help herself.

Maggie couldn't help to think that maybe this is how the stars were aligned for them and maybe they were actually meant for each other. Jen obviously believed in that since she loved to research astrology and loved to compare their charts. Maggie would just shake her head ashamed in her best friend, but most of the readings were accurate enough.

"Okay, you're done." Jen said and Maggie finally opened her eyes to see John standing there with a red rose in his hand, smiling at her.

"How the hell did he get in here?" Maggie asked as she walked up to John and smiled as she took the rose from his hand and hugged him tightly with one arm around his neck.

Jen chuckled and leaned against the door frame "I knew how you'd be surprised, yet pleased if you just saw him once you opened your eyes so I left the door open when you were showering and told him the time to come."

Maggie couldn't help, but smile at Jen and hugged her tightly.

"You truly are the bestest friend anyone could ask for." Maggie said and Jen chuckled.

"Yeah I know, now go on your date." Jen said and Maggie let go and took John's hand and they walked out of the house. Jen thought she was going to be alone for the night, but heard the doorbell once she sat down on the couch. She was a bit confused on why they would come back. Jen got up and opened the door to find Randy at the door, holding some bags and a blanket.

"Hey, Jen." Randy said and Jen sighed as she leaned against the door with a small grin of sympathy across her lips and opened the door wider for randy to come in and helped him with the bags.

"Come in" Jen said as she placed the grocery bags on the kitchen counter.

"I really hope your plans are worth it." Randy said, hoping she'll remember to what he's referring to and Jen smiled.

"I'm sure it will be, Orton." Jen said as she got out some ice cream and looked through the movies Randy had brought for them to see.


	5. Pre Movie Night

**I had time to write a chapter today :D I hope you guys enjoy it! **

Perfect: Chapter 5

Randy woke up to find Jen sleeping on his bicep and smiled softly as he tucked back some strands of the familiar brown hair he'd always play with when they were together. He continued to stroke her hair until he heard some giggling coming from upstairs. He chuckled quietly himself knowing it was John and Maggie already awake. He very gently lifted Jen's head off his bicep and put it on one of the couch pillows and put his blanket over her. Randy then went upstairs to Maggie's room and knocked.

"Come in!...john, stop!" Maggie said as she giggled more from John playing around with her.

Randy came in and chuckled when he saw the sight. Maggie had her knees against her chest in between the two sets of pillows on her bed and John moving around under the sheets and coming up occasionally to tickle Maggie or attack her with the biggest hug he can give her and bring her down on the bed with him until she'll push him away.

"Okay, Johnny boy, you enjoying that?" Randy asked then the sheets stop moving and Maggie looked up at Randy. Before Randy can even blink, John attacks Randy to the ground giving him the biggest hug he can give him.

"Dude, get off me. It's weird when you do it to me." Randy said, laughing and he heard John chuckle and after a couple more minutes John got off Randy and went over to the bed and lifted Maggie off it and put her down on the ground with his arms still around her.

"How was your date yesterday?" Randy asked as he brushed off the dust and straightens out his now wrinkled shirt.

"It was good." Maggie said as she looked up smiling at John as he pecked her lips.

"What did you and Jen do yesterday?" John asked Randy as he still held Maggie in his arms.

"Not much, just watch old movies I had at my house and ate junk almost all night." Randy replied remembering some of the moments from last night's movie night.

"Oh, did you watch the Ferris Bueller's day off movie?" Maggie asked getting all excited. She loved that movie and John chuckled.

Randy scoffed with a smile and nodded "Yeah we did, Maggie. Maybe we can have a movie night tonight and we can all watch movies together." He suggested

"Oh my gosh, we should do that!" Maggie said excitedly as she got out from John's arms and was smiling huge. Randy chuckled and so did John. They both could tell it was going to be a long night of talking and watching movies.

"Alright, great, but Orton and I have an autograph signing to go to in about two hours so we should go get ready." John said and Maggie turned to look at John pouting.

"Aww, really? How long is it going to be?" Maggie asked.

"Yes, really and I don't know because I have to go to court today. It's the start of the divorce." John said and Maggie remembered about his divorce and pursed her lips.

"Oh right, I forgot." Maggie said quietly and John sighed.

"Maggie-"John got cut off by Maggie.

"No, no, it's fine. You have to do what you have to do." Maggie said and quickly went downstairs to find Jen just waking up.

"Morning, sunshine." Jen said and Maggie rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, Jennifer." Maggie replied harshly and Jen furrowed her eyebrows.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Jen asked annoyed. It wasn't even eleven yet and Maggie was already starting shit.

"Just shut up." Maggie said and turned on the television. Jen rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen to cook herself something then Randy came in as Jen put some of her hair to the side to begin cooking.

"Finally you're awake." Randy said as he chuckled. Jen grinned and slapped him on the arm gently then got back to making the pancake batter.

"What's wrong with Maggie? It's not even twelve yet and she almost started an argument with me." Jen asked as she stirred the ingredients for the batter. Randy sighed and took a sip from the water bottle he took from the fridge.

"The divorce shit with John. I guess she forgot and he reminded her and she didn't like the idea of the divorce." Randy said.

"Well, yeah, of course no one likes the idea of a divorce, unless you like to get married and get divorced a lot." Jen replied as she poured some of the batter on a pan and began to make some pancakes.

"Yeah, I know. I don't like the idea either." Randy said to himself quietly and sighed once again.

"You know, I liked how we hung out last night. We should do it again." Jen finally spoke after what seemed like a forever silence.

"Oh yeah, Maggie wants all of us to hang out tonight since we don't have work tomorrow." Randy said and Jen grinned a bit.

"I guess that's okay. Are you doing anything today?" Jen asked as she placed the last cooked pancake on a plate and turned to face Randy.

"Yeah, John and I have an autograph signing at some mall." Randy said as he took a pancake and ate it.

"Alright, guess I'll see you later." Jen said and Randy nodded.

"Yup. See you Jen." Randy said as he went in for a hug. Jen hugged him back with one arm since the other hand was occupied by a plate filled with pancakes. Randy pulled away and took two more pancakes. Another for himself and one for John and called John for them to start heading out and Randy waved goodbye to Jen and she smiled and waved back. Jen smiled as John and Randy left. Jen leaned against the doorframe that went into the kitchen and bit on her thumb nail, still smiling. She wondered why she didn't give Randy another chance when she had the choice.


	6. I guess you can call it a movie night

**Hey guys, here is another chapter and I would like to say that the original characters (OCs like Jen, Maggie, and etc. are NOT related in any way to any of the former or current performers in the WWE company.) Btw I don't own John, Randy, and anyone else you might know from WWE. Enjoy and Review! **

Perfect: Chapter 6

Jennifer and Maggie were walking to their car with grocery bags filled with food for tonight.

"I can't wait for tonight." Maggie said excitedly as she put the bags in the trunk of the car. Jen chuckled and closed the trunk after the last of the bags were put in and went to the driver's seat of her dark blue BMW.

"Yeah I know Maggie, you say it every minute." Jen chuckles as Maggie got into the car.

"Jen!" Someone called out her name and she hoped it wasn't that person again. Jen turned around to only find Eric standing there smiling.

"Hey!" Jen said as a small smile grew across her lips.

Jen honestly was ecstatic to see Eric again; she never fully got over him when they broke up. After they broke up she would always call him during the wee hours of the morning before Maggie could wake up or when she was alone in her dressing room. She missed him A LOT. After a couple months of them being separated, she started to get over him, but of course, she would still check her phone to make sure if she missed a call or text from him. Fast forward to now and she didn't care about him until now.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Eric asked, still smiling. He was starting to wonder why he broke up with her. She looked better than before.

"I'm doing fine, I was just about to go home." Jen replied as she leaned on the car behind her and crossed her arms.

"Oh okay, that's nice. Um I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight and catch up." Eric asked hopefully, he did want to catch up, but he also had other plans.

"Oh, um yeah sure. That'll be great." Jen replied happily as the smile grew.

"Great, meet me at Bistro's alright?" Eric said and Jen nodded. Eric smiled and say goodbye and walked off to the supermarket to pick up some things and Jen smiled and bit on her bottom lip and got into the car.

"What did he want?" Maggie asked with an attitude.

"Nothing, he just wanted to talk to me. I'm going out with him tonight." Jen said and Maggie got furious.

"Jen! Tonight was movie night!" Maggie yelled angrily inside the car as Jen drove. Jen flinched a little.

"Sorry, I forgot." Jen apologized, but Maggie wouldn't accept it.

"Whatever." Maggie said as she crossed her arms and looked out the window on the way back to their house.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Randy and John were at the movie store, picking out a bunch of movies they could watch tonight.

"John, we already got enough movies, we need to go soon." Randy replied holding about 10 movies in his hands.

"Wait, wait. I want to get a movie only for me and Maggie if you know what I mean." John smirked when he said that as he looked through the adult films. Randy rolled his eyes and just waited. John got one and stopped when he saw a blonde checking out Randy.

"Blonde, 2 o'clock." John said as he smiled at Randy. Randy turned around and saw the blonde as she gave him a seductively wave and smile and continued to look through the movie.

"Dude go now." John said as he took the movies from Randy and Randy rolled his eyes. He didn't want to fuck anyone right now, especially since the feelings he has for Jen are still there.

"No man, we need to go." Randy replied trying to take the movies back, but John walked away.

"You have time, go." John replied and went to look for more movies that the four of them could watch.

Randy sighed and rubbed his hand over his face and looked at the blonde and she looked up to see Randy again and she smiled and he smiled back and walked over to her. It was just to make John happy.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

"Where are they damnit!" Maggie yelled as she tried calling John again on the house phone. Jen already left for her "catch-up" and Maggie was home alone. She had everything ready. The snacks, the pillows and blankets, and everything else were set up. All she needed was the movies. She was about to try to call John again when Randy and John came through the door and John looked at Maggie apologectically.

"Sorry, there was traffic and Randy fucked some blonde at the movie store." John said as he smiled and Maggie raised an eyebrow.

"Your boyfriend wanted me to." Randy said in a monotone voice. He had guilt in the pit of his stomach.

"Where's Jen?" John asked and Maggie rolled her eyes.

"She went on this "catch-up" with Eric at Bistro's." Maggie said as she rolled her eyes once again then went through the bags John and Randy brought for a movie.

"Wow, when it comes to Eric, she forgets everything." John said as he helped Maggie for a film.

As John and Maggie were looking for a film, Randy stood there, anger building in him. Fucking the blonde so hard in that bathroom at the movie store was worth it. He didn't care anymore. He wanted to punch Eric in the face right now.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

"I'm going to bed, night!" Maggie said as she laid on the pillows that were on the ground and soon drifted off to sleep with John's arm around her, sleeping as well. Randy stayed awake. He's been wondering when Jen is going to be back. It's almost two in the morning. Randy just kept wondering what Eric might have done to her as he laid there, looking like he was asleep. He was about to close his eyes until he heard the door unlocking and giggling. He was about to sit up until he heard some moaning and kissing and heard the door close slowly.

"Shh, they're asleep. Take me to my room." Jen whispered to Eric as her legs were wrapped around Eric's waist.

"Will do." Eric smirked and kissed Jennifer again as he walked up the stairs carrying her to her bedroom.

Randy was now furious. He already knew what that meant. Eric would sleep with her tonight and he would leave the next day, not even bothering to call her back ever. Randy couldn't sleep. He just stayed up listening to the groaning and moaning coming from upstairs. That wasn't the reason he couldn't sleep though. He was just so heartbroken and furious at Jen for her actions.


	7. Aftermath

**Here's another chapter! I don't own John, Randy, or anyone else who belongs to WWE. I only own the OCs and plot. **

Perfect: Chapter 7

Maggie woke up and found both John and Randy gone from their places and heard Jen coming downstairs, limping a little and saw a huge bruise on her back.

"What happened to you?" Maggie asked as she poked the bruise on Jen's back and Jen flinched.

"Don't touch it! It hurts." Jen said as she poured herself a cup of coffee. Jen took a sip of her coffee and inhaled the warmness it brought and felt relaxation take over her and sat down on one of the chairs propping her elbows on the counter.

"Dude, what the fuck happened last night?" Maggie asked as she watched her best friend with a readable worried expression written all over her face.

"Oh, um, Eric and I had sex last night." Jen said before she took another drink from her mug.

"Was it sex or rape?" Maggie asked, a bit disgusted by both Jen and Eric. All the years that she has known Eric, he has never been this rough with Jen.

"It was sex. It just got a little rough at times." Jen replied and took the last gulp of coffee from her mug and got up to get her mug filled with of the dark drink.

"Whatever you say, Jen." Maggie said and got a couple bananas, ice, and milk and put all those indrigents in the blender to make a banana smoothie.

"Where's Orton and Cena?" Jen asked as she went back to her seat and once again propped her elbows on the counter.

"I don't know. When I woke up they were gone." Maggie replied then she asked "Where's Eric?"

"He left after we were done. He had something to do in the morning so he said he would call me later on today." Jen replied and took a drink from her mug.

Maggie just raised her eyebrows in an "of course." manner. She knew Eric wouldn't call. He's done this before and he will never stop doing it to Jen. By the end of the day, she knows Jen will be staring at her iPhone or crying buckets for his call. Maggie already knew that she had to be by Jen today because Jen would end up being hurt once again. Maggie poured some of the smoothie into a cup and took a drink from it satisfied by the taste and sighed. She really did wonder where John went and she hoped Jen would learn her lesson by not trusting or opening her legs for Eric.

oOoOoOoOoO

John laid on the bed and looked over at the woman laying next to him and guilt washed over him. He already knew that no one could know about this. He stared at the blonde hair that was splattered all over the pillow next to him. He just stared at the hair that belonged to Kelly Kelly. He knew he would tell Randy and that Randy would keep this a secret. Kelly stirred in her sleep and John quietly got out of the bed and got dressed quickly. He would just tell Maggie that he went out to get something, but couldn't find it.

"Hey, John, call me when you want some more later." Kelly said tiredly as she smiled at John would was still getting dressed. John grinned and pecked her lips.

"I will, see you later." John said and walked out of Kelly's bedroom and headed out of her house.

John couldn't believe he already did this. He's always done it to every girl he's been with. It's only been a couple weeks and John already cheated. Man, he loved the hype of it, but felt so guilty afterwards. John got into his car and pulled away from the driveway and looked through his missed calls and saw a couple from Maggie and one from Liz. He sighed and called Liz.

"Hello?" Liz said on the other line.

"What?" John replied, already a bit annoyed.

"I miss you, Johnny." Liz said sadly, she really did miss him. She never wanted to get a divorce. Of course she knew they were having problems, but she wanted to fix those problems and stay married to him. She guessed not everything goes by her way.

"Liz.." John started, but she cut him off.

"John, look I'm sorry all of this has to go down this way, but I want to make it up to you." Liz said and John bit his bottom lip. Was he really just about to go sleep with his soon-to-be ex-wife?

"_It'll be just one last time before everything is finalized." _John thought to himself.

"_Just one last time."_ John thought again and he accepted the offer and turned around to head to Liz's apartment.

oOoOoOoOoO

Jen was looking through a magazine on the counter and of course waiting by her phone to see if Eric had called or texted, but of course her hopes continued to decrease as the day went on. Maggie was cleaning to take her mind of where John might have headed off to. Deep down, she didn't want to think he was cheating and they've been doing amazing so she couldn't think that.

Jen flipped through the page and went on to read a small article until Randy walked into the kitchen dressed in a white shirt and jeans.

"Where did you go last night?" Jen asked and Randy sighed and opened the fridge and grabbed a water bottle.

"I should be asking that to you." Randy said as he twisted the cap and took a sip of the water bottle.

"I'm pretty sure Maggie told you guys where I went." Jen replied as checked her phone again then put it down.

"Yeah, you obviously went to the bedroom last night with all that moaning and the bed squeaking all night." Randy snapped back angrily. Jen stressed her eyes at Randy; she wouldn't think he would say that.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Jen asked, rising from her seat and going over to him.

"My problem is that you're being the idiot, opening your legs to a guy you know that won't ever call you back the next day then you get over him and a few months later you sleep with him again once he wants a one night stand with you and nothing else." Randy explained to her and Jen shook her head and slapped him.

"Get out." Jennifer said and pointed to the doorway and Randy looked at her in the eyes.

"I'd be gladly to." Randy said harshly and grabbed his things and walked out. His patience level was gone beyond his reach and so was his anger level. He got into his car and drove away quickly, calling Alicia, the blonde he fucked at the movie store the day before.

Jen stared at nothing, but the counter tops realizing what she just did. She just slapped her best friend and told him to get out because he told her the truth about Eric. Jen wrapped her arms around herself, flinching when her fingertip touched a bruise on her arm and she looked at the bruise and sighed, dropping her arms to her side.

"What the fuck did I just do?" Jen asked herself quietly. She took her phone and called Eric, of course she got his voicemail. He's probably fucking some slut right about now and she's here hopelessly waiting for his call. Jen looked through her contacts and stared at Randy's name. She wanted him to come back and she wanted to apologize.

"_It's too late now."_ She thought, she turned off her iPhone and went to go take a shower.

oOoOoOoOoO

John was panting heavily as he looked over at Liz who was sound asleep next to him with her head snuggled into his shoulder. He remembers these type of days where she would just want him and he would come home and take her and they would be in this exact position after they were done and tired out. He sighed deeply as Maggie crawled into his mind once again.

"_I need to stop or else I'll hurt someone I love." _He thought to himself. He slowly got out of the familiar bed he once slept in for three years with his soon-to-be ex-wife beside him every night and got dressed. He really did hope that Liz wouldn't wake up as he got dressed.

John quickly went down the stairs of the apartment building and out the door, he was lucky Liz didn't wake up at all. John quickly got into his car and drove off as quickly as he could back to Maggie's house.

oOoOoOoOo

Jen put on a V-neck t-shirt and sweatpants after she got out of her bath. Jennifer went downstairs to get her phone and laptop and see if she can distract herself from what happened about an hour earlier. She looked into one of the rooms and saw Maggie still cleaning.

"Mags, stop cleaning and come downstairs with me." Jennifer said, her best friend was cleaning the house all day and Jennifer knew Maggie needed a break.

"No, I can't. I need to distract myself." Maggie replied and continued to dust the furniture in the room.

"Well, that's why I want you to come watch TV downstairs with me." Jennifer said and went over to her best friend and took the duster away from her hands and dragged her downstairs with her to the living room. Jennifer turned on the TV and put on one of the shows Maggie loved to watch and Jen got up and went to get her iPhone and laptop and went back to the living room. She turned on her phone and turned on her laptop and just searched through the web for about an hour until John came through the door.

"John!" Maggie said with excitement and ran to him and wrapped her legs around him and hugged him tightly and John chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. A small smile grew on Jen's face. She wished she could have that with someone who loved her back.

"Where were you?" Maggie asked as she stroked the back on his neck with her nails.

"I had to go get something, but I couldn't find it so I tried another store, but they didn't have it either." John replied and put Maggie down.

"What's it called? Maybe I have it." Maggie replied as she looked up to those soft, blue eyes she loved.

"I forgot what it was called on the way here, if I remember it, I'll let you know." John said as he smiled and waved at Jen. "Hey Jen."

"Hey Cena." Jen replied with a soft tone of voice and went back on her laptop.

"What's wrong with her?" John asked quietly to Maggie and she explained to him the situation with Randy earlier today and John remembered that he needed to call Randy.

"Oh, I'm going to take a shower, can you make me something?" John asked and Maggie nodded. She knew what cook him for dinner and John smiled and pecked her lips and went upstairs to the bathroom. He made sure Maggie wasn't following him and closed to the bathroom door and locked it and got his phone and called Randy.

"Hello?" Randy said on the other line panting a little from the fun he had.

"Dude, I gotta tell you stuff." John said and he heard Randy fiddle with something.

"Alright, talk." Randy replied as he held the phone to his ear using his shoulder as he put on his pants.

"Okay, well I slept with Kelly and Liz today." John replied and Randy held the phone to his ear using his hand and was a bit shocked to hear this.

"Are you serious?" Randy asked and John replied with a yeah and explained the whole situation.

"Dude, you're going to be in deep shit if Maggie finds out." Randy said as John finished explaining.

"Yeah I know so you better keep this a secret, Randy. I don't want to hurt her." John replied and Randy sighed on other line.

"Okay Cena." Randy said and John smiled.

"Thanks Orton, you're the best." John said and chuckled at what Randy said to him on the other line and hung up the phone and stripped himself from his clothing and got in the shower and tried to not think of the outcomes if Maggie was to ever find out about this.


	8. Truth Be Told

**I don't own John, Randy, or anyone from WWE. I only own the OCs and plot. **

Perfect: Chapter 8

It's been a few months since that incident with Jen and Randy and since John cheated for the first time on Maggie. John would have to admit that he never did stop. He couldn't help himself. He continued to cheat on Maggie, especially with Kelly and no one knew except himself and Kelly, but now it was starting to get suspicious and Jen had brought up the subject of cheating to him a couple times now, which meant Jen was getting suspicious about how Kelly and John were so friendly with each other. Jen never told Maggie though. Jen, of course asked Maggie a couple times if she thought that John would ever cheat and Maggie would just reply as "I never thought about it." Truth was Maggie was starting to think about it more and more everyday as John had started to get suspicious in her point of view. John would always be on his phone when she would be doing something like cooking for him at her house or checking his house every five minutes when watching a movie and sometimes when she wondered where he was, it went straight to voicemail and when she heard his voicemail, it worried her the most because he would usually answer his phone after a ring or two.

Maggie went downstairs for a midnight snack after not being able to sleep for the third night in a row and John, of course, not answering his phone for the tenth time. She covered herself more with her silk robe that John had gotten her for their 4 month anniversary and saw Jen going through the fridge and chuckled.

"You're up too?" Maggie asked as she opened the fridge door wider and saw Jen getting milk and ice for a smoothie she was going to make.

Jen chuckled and turned to go to the other counter and put two bananas in the blender with the milk and ice. "Yeah, I couldn't sleep." Was all she replied with before turning on the blender and blending the ingredients for the smoothie.

Maggie got out two cups and sighed as she waited as looked at the floor, biting her thumb nail nervously. She was wondering where John had gotten himself into or where he was. This is the third night in a row he's done this and he hasn't apologized to Maggie for it. He would just think that Maggie never knew about it because he would come crawling into her bed in the middle of the night and acted like nothing happened the next morning. It's been bothering Maggie since and she doesn't know what else to do. Jen looked up Maggie, worried as she poured the smoothie into the cups and took a sip of it.

"Maggie." Jen said as Maggie didn't move from her spot as she continued to bite on her nail as she looked at the floor, getting lost in her own thoughts. Jen shook Maggie.

"Maggie." Jen said as Maggie looked up from her thoughts and saw Jen holding her cup out and grinned.

"Thanks." Maggie replied and took the cup and took a drink out of it.

"What's wrong, Maggie?" Jen asked, not being able to deal with her unstable feelings in the room.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" Maggie asked then Jen looked at her like "come on, you're really going to give me that bullshit." Then Maggie sighed.

"John. This is the third night that he hasn't come home and I'm starting to get worried day by day. I'm scared he's cheating on me with someone." Maggie revealed the secret she has been holding in since John had started doing this and felt like she didn't have anyone to talk to. She guessed she forgot about Jen. She could tell her best friend anything and she felt relief once she revealed her secret and Jen sighed, knowing that John is most likely cheating on Maggie with Kelly. She had heard a bunch of rumors already in both locker rooms and just pushed those rumors away, thinking that John wouldn't do that. Though she didn't know for sure. She hasn't talked to Randy ever since that day she slapped him and told him to leave because of the argument they had gotten into because of Eric and her one night stand with him the night before.

"Have you tried calling him?" Jen asked and Maggie rolled her eyes.

"Of course, I have. I've called a bunch of times already and it goes to voicemail. He doesn't pick it up for the last three days during this time and I don't know why. I wish I knew." Maggie said as she sighed and went to the living room and turned on the TV to distract herself from her nervousness and stress and was happy enough to have a good movie be showing at this time. Jen followed Maggie into the living room and sat down next to her and Randy came into her mind.

"Have you talked to Randy?" Jen asked as Maggie nodded as she took a drink from her cup.

"Yeah, I talked to him before we left the arena." Maggie replied. "Why?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to know if you talked to him since him and I aren't talking." Jen replied as her eyes drifted from the TV to Maggie.

"He misses you, Jen." Maggie revealed something else. Jen was shocked. Why would he miss her if she slapped him because he talked shit about Eric that day? Of course, she missed him too, but Jen would have never thought about that. She thought he was still furious at her.

"Really?" Jen asked a small smile forming across her lips and Maggie nodded with a small grin.

"You should talk to him again. It's awkward when John and I are in a group with you and Randy and you two aren't talking or when you are there and Randy isn't and vice versa." Maggie replied.

Jen chuckled and took her last gulp of the smoothie and continued watching the movie then bit her bottom lip.

"Maggie, I've been hearing stuff in the locker rooms about John and a certain someone else." Jen said as she looked at her best friend and saw her facial expression change. Maggie expression changed from a worried one to more of a perturbed expression and saw her knuckles turn white from gripping the cup so hard, luckily the cup was plastic and it wouldn't break, but Jen knew it would crack soon so she removed the cup from Maggie's grip and settled it on the coffee table in front of the couch they were sitting on and Jen sighed.

"Calm down, Mags." Jen said as she felt regret once she said it.

"HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN WHEN MY BOYFRIEND IS PROBABLY, MOST LIKELY CHEATING ON ME WITH A SLUT THAT EVERYONE KNOWS!" Maggie screamed at the top of her lungs and Jen flinched at her screaming then shrugged fearfully and continued to look at her best friend.

"Look okay, I don't even know if it's true yet, alright." Jen said quietly and Maggie rolled her eyes.

"You don't even know it's true and you're telling me? Dumb bitch, you're putting things in my mind." Maggie said harshly then Jen stressed her eyes at Maggie and got up, her height of 5'5 going over Maggie's height of 5'1 and she started to raise her voice.

"Look, okay, I was just trying to help! I heard some fucking rumors about John and Kelly in the locker rooms and it seems to be true, especially by how they act when they are around each other! Now you can call me to come back home when you're ready, because I'm not dealing with you blaming me because John is probably cheating on you. I'm done with it." Jen said her final words and went upstairs to go pack some things for herself. She wasn't going to take the blame for something she didn't do. She already had to deal with that when she was growing up with her siblings, she isn't going to continue to grow up with the same problem for the rest of her life. She slung the North Face backpack over her shoulder and grabbed her car keys and slammed the front door when she left. Maggie was still fuming and went upstairs, furious at Jen for putting stuff in her mind. She was also still fuming about John.

OoOoOoOoOo

John was driving home finally after another night with Kelly and was smiling the whole way back to Maggie's house. He furrowed his eyebrows when he didn't see Jen's car in the driveway and wondered where Jen had gone off to. He just shrugged and grabbed his equipment from wrestling and headed inside. Strangely, the lights were on and he heard crying upstairs. He dropped the duffle bag near the door and took off his jacket and hung it up in the closet downstairs and slowly went upstairs and heard something with glass hit the floor, he already knew small pieces were on the floor and ran up the stairs to find Maggie having a breakdown and he quickly held her and twirled her and sat her on the bed. It obviously wasn't easy as she fought against him and told him to let go of her and she cried and cried and continuously tried to comfort her, but nothing was helping. He lifted her and sat on the bed and placed Maggie on his lap. The only thing different this time was that she was gripping him like she usually would whenever she would have a breakdown from stress.

"Honey, what's wrong?" John asked soothingly as he stroked her back gently trying to get her to stop crying.

"Don't call me honey, you bastard." Maggie said as her voice cracked. John looked at her with wide eyes.

"What?" John asked, did he just hear what she think she said?

"I said don't call me honey, you bastard." Maggie said harshly and got up from his lap and walked around the glass that was shattered on the floor and walked downstairs, appalled.

"Hey, hey, wait, what's your problem?" John asked as he grabbed her wrist and turned her to make her face him and stop walking.

"Are you cheating on me?" Maggie asked angrily and John swallowed roughly. How did she found out? Did someone tell her? Shit, he was in deep trouble now.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jen drove into the driveway of a house and rung the bell and slightly grinned when she saw the person at the door.

"Hey." Jen greeted

"Hey, we haven't talked in a couple months." Randy said tiredly as he rubbed his eye. He was in a tank top and gym shorts.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry about that. About what I did that day." Jen apologized and Randy smiled tiredly.

"It's fine, Jen. Can I ask why you are here?" Randy asked as he chuckled slightly and Jen smiled.

"I need a place to stay for the night or maybe a couple days." Jen replied and Randy chuckled and opened the door wider for her to come in.

"You can sleep in the guest room if you want." Randy said as he closed the door after she entered.

"I'll just sleep on the couch." Jen said and smiled when she saw Randy's dog and petted the dog's head and placed her backpack in one of the one person seat and took off her bunny slippers and Randy laughed.

"Nice shoes." Randy said and Jen rolled her eyes, playfully.

"Shut up." Jen chuckled. Randy went to get Jen a blanket and handed it to her when he came back to the living room.

"So can I ask why you came here and how did you know I live here?" Randy asked as he crossed his arms and look at Jen open the folded blanket and laid back on the couch and made herself comfortable.

"Maggie and I got into an argument and I got your address from someone because they wanted us to make up and be friends again or whatever." Jen said

"So you never forgot it?" Randy asked and Jen shook her head.

"It was on a piece of paper in my backpack." Jen replied and snuggled her head into one of the pillows and Randy chuckled once again. He found her to be so adorable at times and he loved it.

"Alright, whatever. I'm going to go back to sleep and I'll see you in the morning, night Jen." Randy said as he headed upstairs back to his room.

"Night, Orton." Jen replied and Randy smiled as he heard her.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

John's bags were at the door. He was truly leaving this house, he called his second home. He can't believe the argument didn't go beyond his and Maggie' reach.

"Can't we talk it out?" John asked and Maggie shook her head as she crossed her eyes and turned her head towards the TV in the living room and John sighed. He grabbed his two huge bags and carried them to the car.

"I won't stop loving you, Maggie." John said and all the response he got was a slammed door to the face. He saw the lights slowly turn off in the house, he sighed and put his bags in the car and drove away. He was now going home and away from his home. He didn't want to leave. Now he realized he has made the biggest mistake in his life. He needed Maggie back.


	9. Five months later

**Here's chapter 9! I don't own any of the superstars or divas of WWE. Just the OCs and plot. Enjoy and review!**

"Maggie, come on pick up. We need to talk." John said as he left a voicemail for Maggie. He had been trying to contact her since that night; the only problem was that she pushed him away. She didn't want to talk to him because she had stayed faithful to him and gave him all her love and she got this bullshit in return. She wasn't going to take John back. She felt like there no need to. He broke her heart and he didn't deserve another chance. John got more miserable as time went on. It had almost been 5 months that they had broken up and he was in the state of mind possible. He truly did love her, but he couldn't keep his dick in his pants and cheated on the love of his life. He didn't mean to, but it happened already. His divorce was final about 3 months ago with John giving some of his money to Liz. She had used a lot of the things he did against him and she got what she wanted. John didn't care though, he wanted the love of his life back and that was one thing he wasn't sure if he was ever going to get her back.

He tried calling Maggie once again, but someone picked it up after the second ring.

"John, stop calling Maggie, you're blowing up her phone bills." Jen said on the other line, he guessed they were friends again after that night that they had gotten into that huge argument.

"I need to talk to her." John pleaded.

"No, John." Jen said sternly, he knew Jen was going to be stubborn. He knew when Jen needed to be stubborn; she would be especially when it came to her best friend.

"Jen, come on. I need her back. I can't live without her." John pleaded again and actual tears were starting to form in his eyes. He needed to hear her voice again. He just needed her presence around him, but he knew it would be hard to get that back.

"Not my problem. It was your problem when you decided to not keep your dick for Maggie only. Now, it's your problem to live without her." Jen replied and hung up. John clenched his jaw muscle as tears began to fall. How can he be so vulnerable? He would never be like this, now this woman has changed him so much that he needed her more than she needed him.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Jen sighed as she hung up the phone and saw Maggie bawling her eyes out once again. It's been five months and this girl is still bawling her eyes out, but she couldn't blame her. Jen had been bawling her eyes out for Eric for almost three years and finally got the courage to not give into his one night stand advances when she bumped into him in the street.

"Maggie, come on. Please stop crying." Jen said then Maggie sniffled and wiped her eyes and nose with the sleeve of her sweater. It was autumn and the weather had been getting colder.

"Want me to make some hot cocoa?" Jen asked and Maggie nodded with a grin. Jen grinned back and went into the kitchen then she heard a door open and close. Randy walked into the kitchen, rubbing his hands and smiled when he saw Jen and he hugged her and she hugged back with one arm as she was busy carrying items with the other hand.

"Hey, want some cocoa? I'm making some for Maggie." Jen asked and Randy smiled.

"Yeah sure." Randy said as he watched Jen. He swore that she would be his wife right now if he had done that thing to her a couple years back.

_Flashback: _

_Jen was fuming. She was so angry that she could punch a brick wall right now and not even care if her hand broke. She gripped Randy's cell phone tightly that she wanted it to crush in her hands, but she couldn't. That was the only proof of what Randy did. The only thing that ruined this relationship. She waited in front of the door, waiting for his return home. He would be returning from a house show that he had and she didn't. She hit the phone back and forth on her left hand as she held Randy's cell phone in her right hand. She was going to make dinner for him until his phone rang and a woman on the other line asking to speak to him. She told the woman that he wasn't here and that she could take a message and that's when everything went downhill. Jen placed her hand on her lower abdomen and felt the small bump that was forming slowly day by day. Of course, it was Randy's since that was the only person she had been with, but I guess he had other plans with another woman. _

_About five minutes later, Randy came through the door and smiled when he saw the woman of his dreams in front of him and hugged her and kissed her cheek. _

"_Hey, baby." Randy said as placed his duffle bag on the floor. _

"_Don't hey, baby me, asshole. When were you going to tell me?" Jen said harshly and he looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face. _

"_Tell you what?" Randy asked as he fiddled with the pockets of his duffle bag, looking for an item. _

"_Tell me that you had an affair behind my back and now that woman is pregnant." Jen snapped back as she gave him a death glare. She felt like her heart had been ripped out and stomped on a bunch of times until it stopped beating. Randy froze in his place and slowly turned around, holding the item in his hand that he was looking for and finally noticed his phone in Jen's hand. _

"_Baby-"Randy was cut off. _

"_I want you to leave. Now." Jen said sternly. _

"_No, no, please-"Randy was cut off once again. _

"_I WANT YOU TO LEAVE! NOW, RANDY!" Jen yelled at him and pointed towards the door. Randy's eyes swelled up with tears. He has done the worst thing possible and now he was serving the consequences of it. _

"_Jen..." Randy said as he sniffled. _

"_What do you want?" Jen asked as she looked at him. It broke her even more to see him like this, but he broke her heart. He had lost her trust. _

"_You want to know why I was coming home early today?" Randy asked and Jen rolled her eyes. She remembered that Randy had told her that he would come home early today. He planned something very special. She rolled her eyes and walked around him to go to the kitchen. Randy opened the little small red velvet fabric box and followed her into the kitchen, hoping to change her mind and grabbed her wrist and turned her around to see the ring box in his hands and she looked at it shocked. This only angered her more. _

"_I was going to propose. Please, take me back." Randy pleaded and Jen shook her head furiously and walked around him and went upstairs by herself. If he wasn't going to leave, she was. She wasn't going to stay around him, especially with the baby on the way. She would be able to take care of him or her by herself. She didn't need that awful man whom she called a boyfriend of two years. She didn't need this shit. After about ten minutes, Randy was sitting on the armrest of the couch, holding the ring box in his hands and looking at the engagement ring then he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. _

"_Jen, please, can't we talk about this?" Randy pleaded once more and Jen looked back at him and rolled her eyes in disgust. _

"_You disgust me." Jen said and walked out grabbing her car keys and getting into the car and driving away with tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe this man whom she thought she could trust and give all her love to had other plans in mind. _

_End of Flashback_

Randy honestly wished he had kept his dick in his pants. That mistress was Sam. He called Sam back after Jen had thrown the phone at him. She told him she was pregnant with his child and he had stayed with her since and got married to her and his beautiful little girl, Alanna. He heard that after a few months of the break up, Jen had a miscarriage with the baby. He desperately wanted to be by her side, but she had pushed him so far away that she almost had forgotten that he existed. That's when Eric came in the picture. He was her distraction from all the pain of losing the baby. Now, all her pain was from Eric fucking her and leaving her.

Randy knows that now Jen doesn't fall for his advances now. She just refuses, but he comes back. She refuses again and last month he had stopped trying to get into her pants.

"Here" Jen said as she handed Randy his mug of cocoa and Randy smiled.

"Thanks." Randy replied and Jen grabbed the other mug and walked into the living room and handed the mug to Maggie.

"Here" Jen said and Maggie took the mug and took in the warmness of the mug since the days have been getting colder and colder because of the winter coming soon. Maggie was about to take a sip of the steaming cocoa when her phone started vibrating on the coffee table and checked her caller I.D and saw it was John and she sighed, sitting back and taking a sip of the cocoa and letting it go to voicemail.

"Still not talking to him?"Randy asked and Jen elbowed him.

"What?" Randy asked as he looked at Jen.

"Jen, it's fine." Maggie said.

"He's been trying to get back together for the past five months since we broke up." Maggie said and Randy sighed.

"He told me he stopped calling you a week ago." Randy said. He guessed John felt like Randy wouldn't understand, but he knew how that felt like especially when him and Jen broke up and he tried calling Jen even when he was dating Sam. After about the second year of him and Sam dating, he gave up. Then he proposed and Sam invited Jen to the wedding and that's when they started to talk again.

"Well, he lied. He's been calling non-stop, filling my voicemail box." Maggie said as she took a drink from the mug. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Why did I do to deserve this?" Maggie asked then Jen sighed knowing they would soon be having one of those deep conversations and sat down next to Maggie.

"It just happened, Maggie. You can't undo it, it already happened." Jen replied and Maggie nodded, taking another drink from the mug.

"That's true. Though, I want to talk to him, but I can't. I just can't." Maggie revealed how she actually felt and Jen was shocked, but find of felt happiness when she said it. She has wanted Maggie to take back John.

"Then talk to him." Jen said and Maggie looked at Jen and shook her head.

"I can't. I can't trust him. What is the point of us being friends?" Maggie asked and Jen raised her eyebrows and pointed towards herself and Randy.

"We became friends after we broke up." Jen said.

"Yeah, after two years of not talking." Maggie replied and Jen got quiet knowing it was true. Jen sighed and looked at Randy for help, but he had nothing.

"You need a distraction." Randy said after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah, okay, where am I going to find a distraction?" Maggie asked as she looked at Randy.

"California, Texas, Puerto Rico. I don't know, somewhere away from Florida. You need a vacation." Randy said and Maggie got an idea.

"No, I need to change brands." Maggie said and Jen's jaw dropped.

"What? No!" Jen yelled rejecting the idea.

"Why not? I'll be away from John." Maggie said and Jen furrowed her eyebrows together.

"Don't you dare change brands, Maggie or else I'll kill you." Jen said and Maggie rolled her eyes.

"I'll think about it." Maggie said as she took the final gulp of cocoa that was in her mug and got up and went into the kitchen to get another cup of hot cocoa and Jen slapped Randy in the stomach.

"Nice going, asswipe." Jen said and Randy shrugged.

"She got the idea. Not me." Randy said as he put his hands up in surrender. Jen rolled her eyes and sat back on the couch. She really hoped that Maggie wouldn't change brands. Maggie was the only close one she had on Raw besides Randy. She always gave attitude to John now since Maggie and his nasty break up five months ago. She hoped that John and Maggie would get back together because she knew that John and Maggie belonged together. She just needed a way to let those two fall back in the arms of each other and not ever leave again.


	10. Changes and Vulnerability

**Hi! I know I've been getting tons of followers for this story, but only getting one review each chapter so for the next chapter there has to be at least three reviews for chapter 11 if not there can't be a chapter until I get at least three reviews :/ Review and Enjoy! **

Perfect: Chapter 11

Maggie was walking through the halls of the arena to find Vince McMahon and ask him if she could switch brands and see if she'll be able to get over John. She was getting a bit worried that he had tried to stop calling her. Maybe he gave up on her. Though, she needed him to give up on her in order for her to move in.

"Maggie!" Jen called out as she ran towards Maggie. Maggie sighed and turned around as Jen catched up to her.

"What?" Maggie asked.

"Don't change brands, please. I'm begging you." Jen pleaded and Maggie rolled her eyes and turned on her heels and kept walking.

"You can't change my mind, Jen. You know I need to change brands." Maggie said as she continued walking and was stopped by Jen and was turned around so her face would be looking at Jen's.

"No, you don't. You can ignore him." Jen said and Maggie thought about it and sighed.

"I guess that's true." Maggie said and Jen sighed.

"No, it's true. You can do that instead of running away from him." Jen replied and Maggie sighed.

"Fine, fine. I won't change brands." Maggie said and Jen grinned.

"Good." Jen replied and started to walk back to the divas locker room.

"I'll see you later; I have to go get ready for my match." Jen said and Maggie replied with an "okay" and Maggie made sure that Jen was long gone before going into Vince's office and asking him about changing brands. Maggie knew that ignoring him wouldn't be enough because she wasn't going to ignore him. She would just break more. She knew she needed him to not be around or not be around herself. That's why she needed to do this.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jen walked out of the Divas locker room and was walking down the hallway to head to the gorilla then she saw Randy and knew she had a couple more minutes to spare and walked up to him and he smiled and hugged her.

"Hey!" Randy said happily as he lifted her off her feet as he hugged her and she giggled.

"Hey, what's up?" Jen said as she pulled away from the hug.

"Nothing, did you talk to Maggie?" Randy asked and Jen nodded with a smile.

"Yup, I can't believe I actually convinced her." Jen replied and Randy smiled.

"Convinced who what?" John asked as he walked up to the duo. Jen saw John and her smile fell and walked away from him. John sighed and ran his hand over his face in frustration. Randy chuckled.

"Dude, it's not funny." John said and Randy nodded.

"To me, it is." Randy said and John punched him in the stomach and Randy groaned in pain as he bent over.

"Sorry, man." Randy managed to get out, before sitting on one of the nearby chairs. John rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Have you talked to Maggie?" John asked and Randy shrugged then flinched when John put a fist in the air.

"Yeah, I did." Randy groaned in pain, holding his stomach.

"Did she say anything about me?" John asked and Randy shook his head. John sighed and closed his eyes.

"I need to talk to her." John said and Randy sighed deeply before the pain in his stomach went away.

"Well, I can't help you. She barely even lets me in the house because I'm best friends with you." Randy said.

"She's scared that I'll bring you with me." Randy added in and John swallowed roughly. He needed Maggie back. His depression was affecting his performance.

"You can't help me at all at least?" John asked and Randy shrugged.

"How?'" Randy asked and John groaned in frustration.

"I don't know! I just need to talk to her! I need her!" John said as his voice was raising.

"Dude, lower your voice." Randy said and John got even more frustrated.

"I can't! I need her to be by my side! I can barely sleep, and eat! This depression shit is starting to affect my performance and out of all the girls I've been with, she's the only one that affects me whole. Hell, I was even married and I was going through that damn divorce and it didn't affect my performance one bit, but then I met her and she found out that I cheated because I couldn't keep my dick in my pants because I'm an idiot and now she's the only one I need to help me." John revealed his true feelings to Randy. John was surprised he started to tear up.

"I just need her, man. I can't think straight without her. She makes me feel whole and without her, I just feel like a pile of shit on the street that no one cares about." John replied as tears fell from his eyes and down his cheeks and onto the floor.

"I don't know what else I'm supposed to do." John added in as he wiped his eyes from the tears. His usual bright blue eyes were now dark blue. He was about to storm to the Creative Writing team trailer to see if he can talk to her at least, but he feared it would cause him trouble. He now didn't know what else to do.

Jen came back from her match and saw John still with Randy. She was out of breath and she slowly came behind John and looked at him.

"You ok?" Jen asked and John looked at Jen.

"Does it look like I'm fucking okay?" John said and Jen raised an eyebrow.

"And do you know who the fuck you are talking to? I don't care if I have to slap you right now. I didn't do anything so you don't talk to me like that because you couldn't keep your dick in your pants and cheat on my best friend." Jen said and John got in her personal space, staring down at her, ready to do something he was going to regret. Jen stared back because she simply wasn't afraid of John. Randy cut in the two of them and pushed John away from Jen, keeping her behind him.

"John, calm down, okay. She didn't do anything wrong. Go get some air." Randy said and John swallowed roughly as looked at Randy with hurting eyes and walked out. Jen sighed and put her head on Randy's back.

"How the hell am I supposed to deal with those two being like this all the time? Why can't they just get back together?" Jen said and Randy turned around and hugged her.

"Because they love each other and they don't realize it."Randy said as he rubbed her arm and Jen kept her head on Randy's chest with her eyes closed. Randy then realized that he probably said that about Jen and himself. He sighed as he stroked her hair then she got out of his grip.

"I need to go see Maggie." Jen said and Randy nodded.

"Okay, I'll come with you." Randy said and followed Jen to go see Maggie. Jen walked down the hallway to go to the Creative Writing team trailer then she saw Maggie come out of Vince's office and froze in her place with an eyebrow raised. Maggie then turned around facing Jen with a small smile on her face then her smile fell when she saw Jen.

"Jennifer." Maggie said and Jen licked her lips angrily and sighed deeply, before looking at her seriously, but furiously at the same time.

"You changed brands, didn't you?" Jen asked and Maggie swallowed roughly and stayed quiet.

"What a fucking lying bitch." Jen said and Maggie yelled out.

"You don't understand, Jennifer." Maggie said and Jen shook her head.

"I do understand, how do you think I felt when I had to work with Randy when we broke up? Huh? I didn't go running away from my problems, I 'faced them and ignored him until we became friends again. You are so weak, you know that?" Jen said harshly and Maggie clenched her jaw muscle, tears stinging in the back of her eyes. Jen shook her head and tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"Good luck in Smackdown, you'll need it." Jen said before walking away. Jen knew she had just ended her friendship with Maggie. Jen's tears rolled down her cheeks as she continued to walk away from Maggie with Randy following behind.

"Hey..hey." Randy said as he stopped Jen and turned her around and saw her crying and pulled her into a hug and Jen gripped his t-shirt tightly as she cried silently against him.

Maggie cried as she went to the trailer to get her things for her move to Smackdown. She wasn't crying because she was leaving. She was crying because her only best friend had ended their friendship in the worst way possible after such a long time of being best friends. Everyone in the writing team already got emails before Vince announced to Maggie that it was fine and they all looked at her with her tears streaming down and just looking like a mess in front of everyone as she tried to calm down. She walked out of the trailer and into the parking lot, looking for her car and got in and cried for another hour before heading home.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Randy watched as Jen slept on his couch and sighed. He was upset that Jen had to end her friendship with Maggie that way. He understood what Jen was trying to do, it's just Maggie didn't know how to cope. Jen stirred in her sleep then woke up and swallowed roughly before sitting up and looking at Randy with miserable eyes and got up and went into the kitchen with Randy following behind closely. Jen was making some coffee for herself and leaned on the counter behind her with crossed arms and looking at the floor with tears back in her eyes. Randy sighed and brought her into a hug.

"Jen, it's going to be fine. Everything is going to be fine." Randy said soothingly as he stroked her hair. Jen looked up at him and he looked at her and she got on her tippy toes and laid her forehead against his with her eyes closed and Randy closed his eyes as well, taking in the moment. He knew she was just doing this because she was emotional.

"I don't know what to do." Jen whispered and Randy inhaled deeply and held her closer.

"Relax and try to get over it in time." Randy whispered back and Jen went back down on her feet because her toes gave out and sighed, bringing back the bangs that lay on both sides of her face. Jen got out two mugs and poured some for Randy and some for her.

After a few minutes of silence, Jen finally spoke up.

"Do you ever think about what could have happened if you never cheated and if I never lost the baby?" Jen asked Randy and he sighed. He had to remind himself that she was just emotional and she would do anything at this point because of how vulnerable she is, that's how she met Eric and fell for his tricks. She was vulnerable then and she's vulnerable now and he knew she would do anything.

"Yeah, sometimes." Randy replied, telling her the truth. "You?" He added in.

"Yeah, a few months after we broke up then I stopped thinking about it when I met Eric." Jen replied as she took a sip of her coffee then set it down.

"Do you ever think about it now?" Jen asked and she pulled herself up to sit on the counter.

"Why are you asking me these questions, Jen?" Randy replied with a question of his own.

"I'm just wondering." Jen replied as she took a drink from her mug. Then she put it down and stared at Randy.

"What?" Randy asked.

"Come here." Jen said and Randy sighed and put his mug down and went over to her and stared into those chocolate brown eyes that he loved so much then and now. She stared into his eyes and she grinned.

"I miss those eyes sometimes." Jen said and Randy chuckled.

"You get to see them every day, sweetheart." Randy said as he chuckled again. Jen grinned and placed her arms around his neck.

"What are you doing?" Randy asked and Jen grinned.

"Nothing. I can't put my arms around your neck?" Jen asked and Randy shrugged. Jen smiled and rolled her eyes. Jen's eyes fluttered to his lips then back to his eyes and she leaned in closer.

"Jen-"Randy was cut off.

"If you want me to stop then pull away." She whispered, but Randy didn't want it to stop. His clenched his jaw muscles a couple times before giving in to her and met her lips and they kissed. To him it felt like the first they had kissed before they became exclusive. Randy tangled his hand into her brown hair long hair and she pulled him closer then he realized what was happening and pulled away. Jen pursed her lips and blinked a couple times.

"I-I'm sorry." Jen said and got down from the counter and went upstairs to the guest bedroom to sleep. She sighed as she remembered his lips on hers and man, did she miss his lips. She missed him overall, but just never had the chance to see it until now. She sighed and shook her head and got into bed and soon fell asleep having dreams of her and Randy.

Randy stood where he was in the kitchen licked his lips to find that Jen's taste was still on his lips and he shook his head and wiped his mouth. He couldn't be doing this. She was vulnerable. She would do anything. He placed the two mugs in the sink and headed to his room. He took off his shirt and put on some sweatpants and got into bed and slept. He really did not want Jen when she was at her weakest. He wanted her when she was at her strongest.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Maggie was in her bed with bloodshot eyes, she tried to sleep, but couldn't. She wanted her best friend back, but she knew it was too late when she stepped into that office and asked to change to Smackdown. She couldn't believe how stupid she was to do that. She now knew that Jen was just trying to make her stronger like Maggie, John, and Randy had made her strongest when she was at her weakest with Eric. So many thoughts had kept running through her mind that she just cried more and soon fell asleep with a pounding headache that she was sure wasn't going to go away until the next day after tomorrow. At this point, she felt like she could just give up in life and not bother with anyone.


	11. First Try

**I'm actually not going to put that "three review" thing because I know more people won't review. So, this story might be over soon, it's half way done, but don't worry there will be a sequel, just a different pairing, but everyone will be involved in some way in the story so you'll get to see Jen, Maggie, John, Randy, and new people! Hopefully more people will review by then, honestly I like this story a lot and I hope the sequel will be better so you guys can enjoy! :) Review and enjoy!**

Perfect: Chapter 11

It's been a week since that fight between Maggie and Jen. They haven't talked to each other since and Jen didn't even try. Maggie wanted to, but she was afraid that Jen wouldn't even answer. Jen moved her stuff out from there and moved into Randy's for a while until she was no longer vulnerable and can get an apartment not far from here, but Randy didn't want her to move out.

"Jen, there is no point in an apartment. Why can't you just live here?" Randy asked as Jen took a sip of her coffee for the day's start. Jen rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Randy, I don't want to live here and become a distraction once you get a girlfriend or something then you two have a kid and get married. I would be there, but not in this house. I don't want to be a distraction." Jen replied. Randy shook his head.

"You won't be a distraction." Randy replied and Jen shook her head.

"No, Randy. Plus I don't want to hear some girl's moaning and the bed hitting the wall because I know you when we had sex and boy, did you have sex." Jen replied as she walked around Randy to grab her duffle bag to go.

"Are you done? Can we go now?" Jen asked and Randy sighed and nodded grabbing a banana and his duffle bag.

"Yeah, let's go." Randy said as he let Jen walk to the car and turn it on herself so he can just pull out of the driveway.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Maggie sighed as she looked around the house that was now half empty because Jen's stuff was gone. Maggie's eyes filled up with tears then she stopped herself and shook her head.

"Don't cry anymore, Maggie. You'll make a new best friend soon." Maggie said as she wiped her eyes and nose and got a plastic cup out and put the steaming coffee into the cup since she needed to go get her schedule for the days she needed to work. She sighed as she picked up her iPhone and finally got the nerve to text Jen.

"_Jen, I'm sorry. Please come back. I miss my best friend." _ Maggie sent the text hoping Jen would answer.

"_Maggie, look, I miss you too, but I need time to myself. You lied to me and it was something this big and you still did it after you told me you wouldn't. I'll talk to you in time." _Jen replied and Maggie sighed. At least she was going to talk to her again. Maggie grinned and pulled out of her driveway and drove to the arena to get her new schedule.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

John got out of his car went inside. He gave up trying to talk to Maggie. He still loved her, but she didn't so he just gave Maggie her space. He wasn't going to bring her down because he wanted her back, but she didn't want him back and he understood why she didn't take him back. He wouldn't take himself back either if he was in her position. He was actually hurt when he heard that Maggie was moving brands. He needed to ask Randy and Jen. He saw Jen and Randy walking down the hallway and he ran up to them.

"Guys, is it true?" John asked as he looked at Jen and Randy. Jen pursed her lips as she wasn't talking to John since the break up between himself and Maggie.

"What's true?" Randy asked.

"That Maggie is leaving Raw for Smackdown." John replied and Randy looked at Jen and she shrugged.

"You can tell him." Jen said and Randy looked back at John.

"Yeah, it's true. If you see her today, she's just getting the rest of her stuff out and her new schedule." Randy said.

"Don't bother her." Jen said as she looked up at John. John nodded and blinked a couple times. He was going to bother Maggie if he wanted to. He needed to talk to her anyways.

"We'll see you later man." Randy said and both him and Jen walked off to go get ready for tonight's Raw.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

John walked away and went to find Maggie. He needed to talk to her now especially since she was leaving Raw. He went to the parking lot to see if her car was still there and saw her putting a box of stuff in the back seat of her car and he quickly ran up to her.

"Maggie!" John yelled and Maggie turned around saw John and her eyes widen and swallowed roughly.

"What do you want?" Maggie asked as he leaned against the car as she stared into his blue eyes. John swallowed and pursed his lips.

"I just wanted to talk. I-I need to talk to you." John replied and Maggie shook her head.

"John, there's nothing to talk about." Maggie said as she opened the door to the driver's seat. John stopped her and closed the door.

"You can't listen to me at listen?" John said and Maggie licked her lips and stepped back as she crossed her arms.

"Two minutes. Go." Maggie said.

"Look, Maggie, I'm sorry for what I did and what I did hurt you, I know it did, but I never meant to do that to you. You mean a lot to me. It was my fault and if you walk away now, you're making a big mistake." John said and Maggie rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"No, John. The biggest mistake I made was trusting you. Now, goodbye." Maggie said as she pushed John away and got into her car and drove away with small tears flooding her eyes. He was still fighting for her, and she wanted to take him back, but she couldn't because she knew she couldn't trust him again. John sighed and then walked back into the arena, ignoring his heartache then he accidently bumped into Kelly Kelly.

"Oh, hey John." Kelly said and Jon grinned.

"Hey." John replied.

"What's up?" She asked as her green eyes looked into his blue ones.

"Nothing, just heading back to the locker room." John replied.

"Oh, well are you going out tonight? Everyone is going." Kelly said and John thought about it. He could be distracted for the night.

"Um yeah sure, I'll go. See you later, Kelly." John said and Kelly grinned and he walked away. He just didn't to not think about Maggie tonight. This outing with his friends will help.


End file.
